legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vezan
Vezan is an undead ourg, formerly in service to Grimbane and the Cursed, and the former leader of the Nightmaul Clan in Emberreach. After losing Umbromar, his clan's village to Cruentus and his armies, Vezan was raised in undeath to Grimbane, and later broke free thanks to his clan's strong spiritual powers. He aids the adventurer and seeks to bring down Cruentus at all costs, as he was the one behind his clan's destruction. Due to his abilities and knowledge of the Cursed forces, Vezan was later recruited by Arnathus Firestorm and Ebonrage the Bringer under Lucius Avaros to become Supreme Commander of the Nova's March, a defiant organization meant to bring down the Cursed. He is the completionist of Rise of Grimbane. |image = File:Vezan.PNG |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = Son of Umbromar, Lord of the Nightmaul, Son of Drathad |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Ourg (Undead) |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = Ruler of the Nightmaul Clan (former) Supreme Commander of the Nova's March |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Supreme Commander |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = See below |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Alive |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Drathad (father) Umbraa (mother) Kelthar (brother) Kuraskk (friend) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Chaotic Good}} History Early Life ... The Destruction of Umbromar ... Slavery and Freedom ... 'Emberreach: The First Battle' Vezan is found at Ember Walk, beginning the quest 108 We Are Nightmaul. There he explains himself in a hostile fashion, before lamenting on his actions towards the adventurers, and that they are out of spite of his torn existence. The player comes to learn of the past of Vezan, and how he was the ruler of the Nightmaul Clan until he was attacked by a bloody being which destroyed his entire clan. Believing to be the only one alive, the beast, and several other minions of the Cursed took Vezan in, brainwashed him, and turned him into a monstrosity. However, due to the massive influence both spiritually and mentally that his clan had, Vezan broke free of the Cursed's reins, forging his own destiny. According to Vezan, he broke free of the grasp only hours before the adventurers meet him. He explains that the creatures at Plague Hold are on the lookout for him, and that they must be stopped. Vezan and the players destroy Plague Hold's reanimation devices, and kill their leader, Socrethaes the Bloodied. Afterwards, Vezan takes the player up to Carrion Pinnacle which overlooks the base, and kicks a boulder down, crushing the ziggurat, eliminating all Plague Hold influence. The duo are then greeted by Arnathus Firestorm, Supreme Field Officer for the Nova's March. He is interested in their services, and offers Vezan and the player a chance to join them and to obtain a safe bastion. The players do so, and are taken to Nova's Hammer, a main base of operations. There they are greeted by Ebonrage the Bringer. He explains the mission to the adventurers - to wipe out ALL Cursed influence and free the lands. Asking him about methodology, and Ebonrage merely states it's classified. Vezan and the raiders, with the assistance of the Nova's March, destroy five holds in Emberreach. There, they gather intel, and are encountered by Deathix, high commander of the Cursed. Vezan fights him, and is subsequently defeated. Deathix then leaves destruction in his wake, transforming Molten Precipice into the Destroyed Precipice. Later on, Deathix is seen by Vezan to be encountered by Ebonrage the Bringer. Ebonrage attempts to "knock some sense into him" but fails as well. Arnathus Firestorm saves Ebon in the nick of time. Afterwards, Vezan demands to know the truth of Nova's March's ideals. Ebonrage the Bringer then states that their goal is to "save" '''Deathix. Vezan wonders why on Outhria would they ever do such a thing, and Arnathus explains. Arnathus finds out that Deathix is actually Lucius Avaros, the son of Lucien Avaros, who due to some unknown power, is now the entity known as Grimbane. He says Lucius actually '''founded the Nova's March long ago as a peacekeeping system for the Avarosian elves which quickly expanded. With Lucius' abilities, his knowledge of Nordrasith, and the Cursed, Deathix is believed to be the Nova's secret weapon. The mission quickly switches to finding the location of Lucius Avaros. Vezan takes a small army, and the adventurer, and they begin an assault on Krysson Gate, one of Emberreach's biggest monuments. After the success, Vezan enters a bloodlust and begins destroying several Cursed enemies. Vezan is then smashed aside by a giant, named Bonebreaker, and Bonebreaker engages the player. However, Bonebreaker utilizes a strange power, and appears to be immortal. Vezan appears and smashes Bonebreaker, and then the player finishes them off by destroying his brain. Krysson is destroyed by a catapult strike by the Nova's March. The destruction of Krysson attracts the attention of Grimbane, in the quest 111 The King Appears. Grimbane challenges the Nova's March as they enfold into the Battle of Emberreach. Vezan defeats several of the Cursed, and is then apprehended by Grimbane. Grimbane attempts to re-control Vezan, but fails due to the powers of Ebonrage the Bringer. Arnathus Firestorm vows to destroy Grimbane, and as a final strike, adds powers of the arcane into Vezan's maul. Vezan smashes Grimbane's shoulderplate, and Grimbane cuts him aside, leaving Vezan heavily wounded. Vezan bleeds out into a coma, as the Battle of Emberreach ends. In the final quest of Emberreach, 111 Speak Soullessly, Vezan awakens and states news to the Nova's March about what he heard when he was strangulated by Grimbane. He heard whispers about a place known as Death'Mras. Ebonrage the Bringer states he destroyed Death'Mras with his campaign previously, but later figures it out that it couldn't have been it, if Vezan is right. Vezan, inspired by the Nova's March, pledges to help him find Deathix, and that his wounds won't hold him down. Personality ... Weapons and Armour ... Abilities and Powers ... Quests ... Quotes ... Trivia ... Notes ... Category:Characters